Sasuke and his Dobe: Marriage and Family
by UndertaleLover2
Summary: Having to wake up in the middle of the night to the cries of his son and his lazy dobe is far too lazy to get up. Plus making breakfast in the morning and change diapers. Now that's doing too much. Time to stop having sex with his wife. Next time if they want to have a child, they'll adopt...but what will happen when theres another child on the way...
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's POV

Haru was only 3 months old. How could he cause this much noise? So much crying each and every night. It was hard to endure each day and night. It was always the same two reasons; hungry or in need of a diaper change. I could understand why, but was it really necessary to do it at night.

Haru is me and my dobe's 3 month old son. While the dumbass was resting peacefully. I was stuck with baby duty since it was my turn. I wish I could just ignore the cries, but it made my heart ache in doing so. So being the responsible person I am unlike a certain person I know, I gathered him up in my arms and silenced him by giving him what he wanted; his bottle of milk.

Milk was like heaven to him and me. We both had different reasons. But that was understandable. Anyways he got his milk and I got my silence. Soon he finished drinking his milk and went back to sleep. I smiled happily and kissed his forehead, muttering a good night before heading back to bed to my snuggle buddy.

Settling back into the warm of the covers and his person. I wrapped my arms around him and fell into slow pacing dreams of my imagination.

Hehe short chapter for a come back right? Don't worry I'll post another if I have the time tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

His blond man had woken him up by a kiss that was placed on his forehead. "Wake up. I made breakfast." Sasuke muttered into his pillow, "Noooo too tired, later." Naruto responded, "Oh well, your going to miss out on my special pancakes and sliced tomatoes." Soon the teme was up and out of bed, speeding towards the kitchen.

"Works every time." The dobe said, knowing the bastard's weakness. If you hadn't figured that out, it was tomatoes. Anyways, Sasuke had arrived at the dining table in a good nick of time before his son decided to eat his share of tomatoes.

Haru had a craving for tomatoes also, but since he was only a baby. Naruto had to smash it up so he could eat it. His mommy soon joined them and ate some pancakes. Syrup had ran down from his mouth and Sasuke begin watching his dobe wipe up the syrup with his finger before sticking it into his mouth. The teme had stopped eating his tomatoes, focusing on his wife. The best thing about pancakes was syrup, the blond always used a lot of it and it always ended up being sexual. Without Naruto even trying.

However, he caught his husband looking and smirked, "Something you want teme." The teme narrowed his eyes at him, "You. Now." Luckily the baby wasn't listening, too busy stuffing his face to whine about not having anyone's attention set on him. His mommy licked his lips before saying, "Maybe... If we had a babysitter for today." He got up, had already finished his pancakes and begin to collect the places and forks before he cleaned them at the sink in the kitchen. The whole time, the teme had his eyes on his butt.

Haru finished eating and decided to throw his bowl at his daddy since he was being a pervert. Yup, he knew his dad was a pervert from a start, well a pervert for his mommy. Even at 3 months old, he was smart as hell. Sasuke growled when the bowl hit his face, however Naruto calmed him down by licking up the bits of tomato off his face. "You taste good, I wonder what else would taste good."

Again the bastard's anger had settled down and begin to think of what else would taste good. A smirk settled on his face, "I'll call Kakashi, you clean up."


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Kakashi arrived and agreed that his students needed some alone time. Since they hadn't gotten to spend much time with each other.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

As soon as our kid and sensei had left the house, I immediately grabbed hold of my dobe and claimed his lips as mine. Exploring his mouth with my tongue, while he let out moans. 'Mine,' I thought, 'All mine for the taking.'

However, the kiss had to end since we couldn't hold our breaths for long. That didn't stop my blonde from pushing me onto the couch, probably wanting to be in control. But not yet... I haven't given in yet, I flipped our positions and rip off that shirt of his. Of course, Naruto whined about it but I shut him up with a kiss and replied once I had broken it, "I'll buy you a new one."

Naruto soon blushed red when he felt something against his leg, "Pervert, control yourself." I chuckled darkly into his ear, "I don't think I can." Before dipping my head down and flicked my tongue against one of his two nipples. My blond squealed like a girl, I grew amused. "No wonder."

I continued to please my wife by sucking his lovely nipples. He was so sensitive, it was hard not to tease him. But all good things had to end somehow and that was Shikamaru busting through our front door since it was unlocked. Spotting us in the middle of the living room on the couch, pleasing each other. He sighed and muttered under his breath, "I knew I should have knocked before coming in." I grew angry at him for interrupting me from consuming my man-sandwich.

However, my dobe was a different story. Instead of being angry at his friend, he was angry at me for teasing him like this while the door was unlocked. He also felt embarrassed at how naked he felt. Even with only his shirt off. He made his nipple invisible from my and the dude who looked like a pineapple.

In my opinion, Shikamaru picked the wrong time to bother us. "Anyways Naruto, you have to go on a mission that the hokage assigned. While Sasuke stays here to take care of Haru." The blond seemed happy to go on a mission, but I felt even more angry. Because now not only I can't have my dobe to myself, I have to take care of my son by myself. Without the help of my wonderful Naruto.

I don't think I can handle this but god only knows...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke's POV:**

Well it ended up horrible, but with the help of our friends. I had survived through the responsibilities of being a parent for Haru while Naruto was away on a mission. I couldn't wait until he got back from his mission tomorrow and I am hoping no one dared to try to hurt my dobe. I swear to god if he has a single scratch on him, I am locking him away at home. He's my lover and I can't stand it when he is hurt even if he can heal faster than anyone else.

I dislike the thought of someone else hands upon him. Yes, I am very possessive. But if you had that fine piece of ass, you would too. Anyways, I was preparing for bed. I had read a book to our son. The book was called the Little Red Riding Hood. Every night I would read a story since without it, Haru refused to go to sleep. Even if he was a baby, he understood more stuff than normal kids. He was a baby of the owner of the nine tail fox. It was to be expected. Soon the little guy fell asleep in his arms. I smiled, before kissing his forehead. Wishing him a good night. I settled him onto my stomach before covering us both with the sheets and cutting the light off. I too fell asleep.

Third Person POV:

Soon at midnight, a familiar blond man unlocked the main door and slowly opened it then closed it. Not wishing to wake his family. He made his way upstairs after he had locked the doors. Naruto opened their bedroom door, spotting the sight before his eyes. He smiled brightly and closed the door behind him before taking off his gear and clothes. Leaving himself in his boxers before slipping in the sheets next to Sasuke. Kissed his forehead before going to sleep also.

The next morning...

Sasuke's POV:

I slowly woken up to the light of the sun beaming down on me. Seeing that Haru whining, rubbing his eyes. Wanting to go back to sleep. "Me too buddy, me too." i replied, smiling. "But we gotta wake up." Haru shaken his head and cuddled into my chest. Implying he didn't want to get up. I chuckled and tickled his sides. The little baby swarmed, giggles came from his mouth. "Get up my son." Haru soon got up, climbing onto him as I got up. He rested himself onto my shoulders. We headed to the kitchen where my sweet blond stood in a cute apron with only his boxers on. I blushed deeply and had a lot of dirty thoughts running through my head. "Good morning, I see you got home early." I said, once I set Haru down in the living room to play with his toys.

My dobe smiled, "Yes I did, at midnight. I really missed you and Haru." He replied, before hugging me. I gotten comfortable in his warmth, I missed it. "We missed you too Dobe." He pecked his lips and then whispered in his ear, "Now what are you doing wearing only that apron and boxers." I squeezed his butt. Naruto let out a cute squeal, "St-stop it."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Message**_

 **Plz review, favorite, and share dudes and ladies. If you want this story to continue.**


	6. Chapter 6

5 YEARS LATER...

 **Haru's Pov**

As soon as I heard the door open and hear the familiar sound of my father's voice, calling out, "I'm home!" I quickly run towards it and catch my daddy off guard by a attack of my famous warm hugs. "I missed you daddy! Don't ever leave mom and me again!" I loudly shouted, tears falling out my eyes as I press my face in his chest. He rubbed my back while shhing me to sleep.

 **Sasuke's Pov**

Soon my little son fell asleep, my dobe; Naruto stood by the kitchen door, smiling at us. "I see your finally back from your mission." I see he improved his sense of clothing, he wore a yellow sweater and white button up shirt with black dress pants. Also wore black glasses. I smiled back at him while setting my baby boy on the couch to rest before I stepped up to my dobe and give him a long lasting kiss.

After the kiss, I replied back, "Did you miss me?" My dobe grunted, turning away from me for a minute, seemed angry at me. He refused to answer me. "Are you that angry that I was gone on a mission for a long time?" He grunted once again, I take that as a yes. I pouted and then said, "It's not my fault, it's also that old granny and partly the council fault." The blond still didn't respond back. So I decided to make him talk by repeatedly kissing his lips, making him blush. While whispering apologizes to him. He finally gave in after I tickled his belly.

"Bastard, why can't I stay mad at you?" He questioned me, wanting to be angry however it only made him look like a cute child pouting like that. "Because you're my cute little forgiving dobe." I replied as I kissed his nose. He blushed bright red before I once again attacked his belly with tickles. Soon our son had awaken and was back to his jolly self by joining in on attacking his mother with tickles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sasuke's POV**

Later as the sun went down, my dobe and I decided to have family movie time. Watching frozen with our son, soon he had finally fell asleep and the movie was over. I took Haru to bed while my dobe had gotten himself comfortable in our bed. Once I came back to our bedroom, I found him reading a book about how to raise kids. He seemed to be getting worried as he continued to read. Watching closely, I said to him, "Don't worry, we are raising our kid right." Naruto tried to argue, "But-" I cut him off with a kiss to shut him up. He was such a loud mouth sometimes. "You need to use your mouth for other things than trying to win a losing battle," I said when I broke the kiss to breathe. My dobe gave in with a grunt and I snickered before giving him another kiss. Then another, and another. One thing went from another thing, and we begin to explore each other's bodies. "Let's work on us baby." With one last sentence, Naruto became the dominant one and tear off our clothing. I let out a gasp as I felt a familiar hot breath on my manhood, I shallowed as was being pleasured by my blond. Minutes later, my white milk was spilled on my dobe's face. I said one word, "Spread those legs." And he did so. I slowly inserted my dick inside and started fucking him senselessly without protection or even preparation. I felt so alive, so whole, I feel like we were one.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Sasuke decide to spend some quality time with his son while Naruto is busy working on paper work at the hokage office. Haru really wanted to play video games with his father and teach how to play.

So that's what they did until Sasuke started making dinner, Haru really wanted to help his father so he showed him how to chop carrots with a safety knife so Haru wouldn't cut his finger.

Once Naruto gotten home, they ate dinner. He seemed happy that they made dinner without his help, however he was very tired. So tired that he fainted as soon as his body hit their bed.

Sasuke found him there and sighed while sitting down next to him and running his hands through the blond's hair. "What am I going to do with you dobe, overworking yourself like that."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

I need ideas for this story. So please, sent me Pms about how I can continue this story. I have run out of ideas for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Haru's POV**

I stuffed my face with pancakes as dad read through the boring old newspapers, I always wondered why he loved reading them so much. All it was a bunch of facts about what was happening in the world. "Slow down baby, there's plenty more pancakes left." My mom stated, ruffling my hair. I pouted, "Hey stop it, I just brushed it." I had nice hair as my mother always said, just like my dad, but in my opinion, my hair was much better than his since it didn't look like a duck butt. However, I will never admit that since dad would have my behind. My mother chuckled and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Sorry sweetie, how about I take you to the aquarium today to make up for it." I smiled and hugged him, "Thanks mom, you're the best." Then ran off to my room to get dressed.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Your spoiling him." I reminded the dobe once more this week. All through the week, Naruto has been taking Haru everywhere and giving him what he wanted too much. "Am not, he's just so adorable. It's hard not to." He said while cleaning up the dishes. I saw this as a advantage and went behind him before wrapping my arms around him, "You need to find the time to spoil your dear old husband, dobe." I started to spread kisses on his neck before marking my territory on him with a love bite. "You are mine after all." I whispered in his ear, as I watch him squirm in pleasure. He squealed, "P-Pervert we just had sex last night." I was never satisfied after sex, I always wanted more of him. It wasn't his fault that Naruto was a sex god in disguise, with his golden locks of hair, tan skin, blue eyes that made him melt, and a bangable body. I was a bit surprised that I didn't go all out last night since the blonde was still able to move pretty well. "Still not enough, I want more of that ass of yours, dobe. Cancel it for a later date or I'll punish you. You naughty boy." I talked dirty in his ear, noticing that he was gaining a boner, happy that I succeeded in getting him horny as I was. "S-Sasuke please l-later." My dobe response, trying not to cum at the sound of my voice. I knew his every move. I smacked his ass as he moaned, wanting more. He was such a masochist for me. However I needed to hurry this up before Haru comes back. I pulled down his pants and pushed him on to the kitchen counter before stuffing his ass with my cock. He latched on the walls as I fucked his asshole, moaning as I gave him what we both wanted and needed. He screamed faster and the next thing I know is that I was hitting his prostate hard and fast as I can. Spilling my cum inside until it overflowed and he came onto the counter. I panted as I calmed down and did the same, "How was that?" I questioned him and of course he says something smart, "W-What do you think it felt like asshole? It was amazing. Damn you." I chuckled and gave him a kiss. "I love you." I said off to him. He blushed and said, "M-Me too teme." I picked him up since he was in no shape to move and carried him off to bed without Haru spotting them and then cleaned up the counter before they both took a shower. Afterwards they gotten ready and headed off to the aquarium.

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

I still can't believe that pervert had his way with me in the kitchen, Haru could have spotted us and that would be very embarrassing to try to explain what happened. Also I was quite sick of being on the receiving end, why couldn't I do the fucking? It wasn't far at all. I always had the short end of the stick when it came to sex, I had a hard time walking all the time and his butt is really sore every time. Why did god think that I should be on the receiving end, even thou I did love to be fucked. I wanted to fuck him too. I didn't know why I wasn't used to it now, Sasuke would always dominate me and there was nothing to do about it especially when that teme gets really horny, like this morning. Thinking about this all now really did not suit the environment in the aquarium, he should really focus on spending time with his son instead of thinking about his husband and his perverted sex drive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just to point something out before we get into the story, homosexuals can be married for your information guest. Also I am girl. Sorry this was bugging me for the longest time. If you wanna see where this came from, its in the review page of this story. Since I couldn't reply to him or her directly by message since it's a guest, I'm replying to it by chapter instead. Also there will be another lemon in this chapter. XD I'm such a pervert.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Delirious by Prince**

 _I get delirious whenever you're near_  
 _Lose all self-control, baby just can't steer_  
 _Wheels get locked in place_  
 _Stupid look on my face_

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

Later on that day, Haru fell asleep on the drive home and I tucked him in that bed that night while Naruto was fixing them dinner to eat.

I quietly snuck behind him and grabbed him by his butt, he let out a squeal of course. "Why you do that for, teme!" I shh him by my finger pressed to his lips and whispered, "He's sleeping."

He pouted and I smiled before giving him a peck after I had took my finger from his lips. "Pervert." He mumbled underneath my lips.

I smirked and said, "But I'm your pervert thou."

Naruto licked his lips once removing them from mine, I looked at him with hunger in my eyes.

He switched our positions so I'm pushed against the kitchen counter, "You naughty boy." He breathed into my ear, I moaned, it been so long since my blonde was like this with me.

I kind of missed it. I gained a hard on from his voice and I saw a smirk forming on his face.

I gasped when I felt his rough palms on my bulge, shivers ran down my back and sides like electricity.

I was delirious and I loved it. "Oh give it to me baby. Don't tease." I said response, craving for him to cut the crap and fuck me.

He breathed out a no, my knees gave him and suddenly his dick was in front of me, my mouth envelope him whole and sucked him hard.

He tasted so damn good, making me cum more times than I can count. It's amazing what he can do to me without even laying a hand on me.

His voice gives me shivers and makes me want to please him in anyway possible. I just hope he fucks me soon before I become too weak. He loves to tease me. This is also a reason why this doesn't happen often.

Once Naruto had came into my mouth, make sure to shallow his load, it would be rude of me to not since he tasted so good.

He then ordered me to hold myself up against the wall, butt naked. The blonde smacked his cock onto my asshole, causing me to moan once again and my asshole to tighten, craving for his dick to be inside.

I was ecstatic to be fucked raw by him. Once his dick was inside, I buckled my hips against it. "Please Naruto~~Don't hold back."

He went smug once again and gave what I wanted, him. All I could see was stars when he begin tearing my ass up.

I'm surprised Haru or the neighbors didn't come and interrupt us from my screams and shouts.

After a hour, we were just laying on the cold floor of the kitchen, naked and sweaty. We smelled of butt sex and cum.

Once I caught my breath, "That was amazing love, how can you do that when just this morning you were submission." I mumbled off to him, laying my ear to his heart, hearing his fast heart beats that were slowly down to his nature rhythm.

"Thinking about you all day gets me like this Sasuke." He muttered, before he slowly picked me up and carried me to our bedroom with our clothes in hand.

He laid me down under the covers before he laid beside me and kissed my lips before falling asleep, I smiled. Soon I fell asleep after him.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

The next morning, Haru woke us up since Naruto needed to drop him off to his friend's house while Sasuke went on a small mission he had with his team.

Two weeks later, Sasuke birthday shown up. Naruto had planned for Haru to be babysitted by Kakashi-sensei and Iruka while Sasuke and him went on a surprise date.

Naruto just told Sasuke to come home and get ready. Once Sasuke had arrived home from a busy day with his teammates. He saw his lover at the door with a blue suit and glasses on, his hair was brushed back.

"You look handsome, where are we going?" He questioned him, before hugging and kissing him.

The blond smiled, "Your going have to get ready and find out for yourself, Sasuke." He obeyed his lover and got ready, dressing himself in a black suit, he put his hair in a ponytail.

Naruto covered Sasuke's eyes with a black sheet and he drove his lover to a fancy restaurant, but not any restaurant.

It was the same restaurant that they spend their honeymoon in. Sasuke eyes widen and teared up once he fully recognized it. "I can't believe you would remember."

The most unpredictable ninja smiled and hugged him, "Why wouldn't I remember the most important moment of my life?"

They had a wonderful evening there and afterwards, they headed home and decided to celebrate more there. They made love to each other all night until the morning sun came up on the horizon.

* * *

 **Yay I made this chapter longer than the last. Also I did something different this time. I hope you had enjoyed this chapter, also plz tell me if you want more of this story. And if you have any ideas plz comment in the review section and I'll give you a response by pm. If you response by guest, I cannot response to you. Also sorry that I have not updated earlier last month, it's because my birthday was on July 30** **th** **and I was spending time with my friends on that day. I'm officially 16 years old now. And I hope your day was great.**


End file.
